clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mean Girlz
The Mean Girlz is a clique of snobby, rude girls who like to pick on people and act REAL cool, even though they really aren't that cool. They think they are better than anyone else, but this is definitely not true. Please report them if you see them. Background They met each other in first grade, and made a group called "the SweetiePies." They planned to be extremely nice, do favors without being asked, etc. But when they all got to fourth grade, they decided to be the Mean Girlz, and pick on anyone who doesn't pick on them first or get them whatever they want on command. On the occasion, they would yell like Mabel if they didn't get their way. Once, they traveled to a town on Makayla's family vacation and started spray painting a brick wall with "We Get What We Want, When We Want It. ~Mean Girlz... Ally, Christina, and Makayla". They quickly blamed it on Christina's little sister, Jamie. The next family vacation that popped up (Ally's parents suggested it), they found a brick wall and spray painted, "Everybody Should Love Us. We're Adorable. ~Mean Girlz...Ally, Christina, and Makayla." Even though when they did that, there were many witnesses this time, like Rocket Slug and a mild-mannered reporter. Then they got caught, but Ally's parents never found out. Involvement They love to make fun of anybody who doesn't make fun of them first or get them what they want. Trivia *Slendar likes reporting them whenever he sees them. *They pick on penguins such as Jillymob. *THEY ARE MEAN! *There is a rumor that Christina started this group, but this is not proven true. *They act like Jerks, but they ARE NOT, I repeat, NOT JERKS. *They hate Jillymob's album, A Few Days Longer because the majority of the CD was designed to brainwash them into being nicer to Jilly. But they love how dumb the imitations of them on some of the songs sounded. *Makayla secretly admires the Fashion Police, but none of her friends know. *They all aren't very smart when it comes to school, but when it comes to fashion trends, Dustin Beaver, magazines, dieting, and rudeness they resemble Fred 676. *They are two-faced, meaning they might introduce themselves as nice people, but deep down, they're EVIL! *They give something called a "Glamor Makeover," but in the end, it's not very glamorous. *Their faces are often caked in makeup. *Even though penguins don't have lips, they wear lip stick. *They treat Rocket Slug like she's a loser, even though she's a celebrity. Quotes "OMG! Dustin Beaver's SOOOO hot! Just look at his hazel eyes!" at school "Why aren't we dead yet?" "AHHHH! ANOTHER STRESS ZIT!" "Does this dress make my butt look big?" (Makayla) "I'VE GOT TO FOLLOW THE CODE OF THE FASHION POLICE!" "Black feathered fedoras are all the rage right now...." they all check their cell phones "...and now it's bikinis." See also * Christina * Ally * Mikayla Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:groups Category:villains